Stephen (Kesha song)
"Stephen" is a song by American recording artist and songwriter Kesha, taken from her debut studio album Animal (2010). The song was written by Kesha in collaboration with David Gamson, Pebe Sebert, Oliver Leiber. It was produced by David Gamson with additional production done by Oliver Leiber. The song's instrumentation was by Gamson, with the exception of the accordion which was played by Kesha. Kesha wrote the song about a boy that she had been stalking and who had refused to call the singer. Musically, Stephen is a dance-pop song that incorporates elements of country music. The song received some positive coments from music critics upon its release. After the release of Animal for download, Stephen charted on the lower regions of the South Korea Gaon International Chart. A music video for the song was released on the repackaging of the singer's debut album, Animal + Cannibal. Writing and inspiration *The Happy Day Express Composition *A Wonderful World Of Color Critical reception *Feel Fire To The Rain Music video A music video for "Stephen" was directed by the production team Skinny. The video was released on the deluxe repacking of her debut album Animal, under its re-release entitled Animal + Cannibal. It was later uploaded to the singer's Vevo account on April 4, 2011. The video is composed of still shots that show the singer "going to some extreme lengths to show 'Stephen' how much she's feeling him." The video opens with the singer looking through a scrapbook; following this the video then proceeds into depicting the singer's interactions with the protagonist. The video's first setting is located at a bar where the singer gets into a verbal altercation with the man's girlfriend. Kesha, who later leaves with the then unconscious man, takes him back to her house to takes pictures of him and later cuts off some of his hair for her shrine. The singer then duct-tapes the man and locks him in her closet; which he later escapes from. Following this, the singer is distraught and then builds another man out of a dummy, and using the hair she had clipped earlier, proceeds to bring the dummy to a bar, getting into another altercation with it and later leaving it in the street – ending the video. Lyrics Stephen Stephen Why won't you call me? Stephen, why won't you call me? I saw you In your tight-ass rocker pants You saw me too I laughed, cause I was completely trashed And I watched your ugly girlfriend Sneer across the room As if I really care That she's here with you All I know is You're my object of affection My drug of choice, my sick obsession Stephen Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting Why won't you call me? Stephen I'm feeling pathetic I can't take rejection Why won't you call me? I've got guys Waiting in the line For me to play My evil girl The games with all their minds Just watch me I've got it down to a simple art Just bat my eyes like this And there's a broken heart But somehow You've turned the tables What the hell? I can charm the pants off anyone else But you Stephen Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting Why won't you call me? Stephen I'm feeling pathetic I can't take rejection Why won't you call me? Stephen I'm thinking that maybe You might think I'm crazy Is that why you won't call me? Steve Don't you think I'm pretty? Do you not love me? Is that why you won't call me? Cause you're my object of affection My drug of choice, my sick obsession I want to keep you as my pet to play with And hide under my bed Forever Stephen Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting Why won't you call me? Stephen I'm feeling pathetic I can't take rejection Why won't you call me? Stephen I'll knit you a sweater I wanna wrap you up in my love Forever I'll never let you go, Stephen I'll never let go Stephen Why won't you call me? I'm sitting here waiting Why won't you call me? Stephen I'm feeling pathetic I can't take rejection Why won't you call me? Track listing *I Love You Credits and personnel *Lead Vocals - Kesha *It My Soul Trivia *Disney World Of Color Image Gallery Kesha-stephen.png|Zac Efron & Ashley Tisdale Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Keha-Stephen-video.jpg|Adele Category:Animal songs Category:Songs written by Ke$ha Category:Songs written by Pebe Serbert Category:Songs Category:Animal singles Category:Singles Category:Music Videos